KEVEDD:RE:Settled
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: After 4 years Kevin and Edd meet again after breaking up for unknown reasons, that day Edd had just disappeared from peach creek. Unexpectedly They meet in a club and reasons are revealed, why did he suddenly leave that day and what will Kevin do with the new information. They struggle to connect once again. (Past,KEVEDD,NATEDD,Recovery,Drama,fluff)
_Their eyes met for a split second, and the universe stopped. It was just the two of them at that exact moment, Even though they were surrounded by people it felt like it was only them in a blank room, stuck to the floor._

-Edd?/: Why didn't you tell me.

-Do you believe that I can tell you the most embarrassing och guilty thing i've done to someone that wasn't there. And do you believe you're even have the right to care right now after what?, 4 years?.

-You never told me anything, how am i supposed to know something like this, How am I supposed to know this if i don't even know why we even broke up

-I don't want to discuss this here.

Their bubble of tension broke with the grasp of an hand that belonged to the redheaded man named Kevin. Pushing people aside to get thru the raven haired man was dragged out of the club and left his friends behind.  
The raven being Edd/: Eddward.

When they got out they stood in a alleyway beside the club that reeked of alcohol and tobacco, and the sound of he bass from the building throbbed in both Kevin and Edds Chests making them still feel the previous adrenaline from being inside.

-Edd, I haven't seen you in 4 years when you suddenly left peach creek without a word of where you were and all you leave is a note that you break up with me, for unknown reasons at that. And now I meet you like this? In a club of all places?, while I have been worrying my ass of for 4 fucking years! and here you are enjoying your fucking life like nothing happened? And what about those scars? Was i such a pain in the ass you decided to hurt yourself for it? You sure are high and mighty, at least you could had called or text so I knew you were alive or eating and living well.

-Not gonna say anything, just like before huh.

-The reason I left, the reasons for the scars, the reasons for everything I've done up until now is caused by something I can't control Kevin, I was depressed, I suffered severe anxiety, Stress and god how do you think not having you around because you was of with some other person when I needed you the most, Do you know how much the pressure builds up in you until it overflows and I had to get away because as soon as the suicide thoughts rolled in i knew I was in deep, I told you Kevin that morning when we came home from the beach that I may think i was depressed, and do you remember what you said to me? "It's a phase". It was the tip of the iceberg because it had been going on for over 2 years and you shot me down like it was nothing, That why I broke up, Because you don't think that just because you can't see me suffering from the outside I don't suffer on the inside. It was hard Kevin, It was really hard to just stay alive. And remember when I called you those nights because i was having an attack and you played it of as it was nothing when I was crying to. Remember when you went to that girl's place, stephannie was it, And you kissed her? Yeah I saw that, You forgot your important work papers so i tried going after you with my car and bam there you are kissing her. That's why Kevin, You don't even have the right to be mad at me for doing what I did!.

-She had just lost her mother!

-So what, you gonna go around kissing every guy and girl because their mothers dead? You lower than me in this. You told you the reason, and for an update, im living a great life, I meet a psychologist, I have friends, I have a job, I haven't cut for for 1 year so yes im living my life as if nothing happened. Goodbye Kevin.

Edd walked fast while biting his bottom lip, he knew he lied about some parts about being fine, he still ad anxiety and thought about harming again but he had more control now. With quick steps he went to the road side and tried t hitch a cab back to his apartment. The city was big and sounds echoed all around with the blinking of lights surrounding him, he felt small in comparison to the height of the buildings which was for a fact true. *A cab picked him up and he was on his way back home in the middle of the night, just met his ex, he felt a storm brewing in his guts, and the heat of his face increase, Kevin was still cool.

On the other hand, Kevin, Didn't even move. He stood in a awkward position against the wall where Edd once stood , he knew the raven was right. Edd was always right, he was smart, stunning, so he never thought Edd was feeling like he did. He really did just throw away Edd's emotions. Dragging a hand over his face he cast a glaze over to where Edd had just left to. Probably went home. But god did his heart still beat for the guy, Edd was his everything back in their teens. Everyone liked Edd at some point, he was a nerd, cute, smart, adorable, kind, just the whole pack. And he lost him. But he wasn't a fool, he knew he still loved Edd. Even after all these years and they were now grown up. Just maybe there was a chance for him to make up for the shit he did.

* * *

 **Hello, long time no see people, I am back from a looong break of dealing with some stuff. Currently im really sick and can't move so i figured, why not pick up writing again? So here you are.**

 **This story is more on the mental illness path and how Edd and Kevin will connect with each other again after so long of being from each other**


End file.
